1. Field
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device. The following description further relates to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device to form an ion implantation area, irrespective of a channel region of a floating gate and a control gate, for regulating a program threshold voltage to increase a doping level.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a non-volatile memory device is called an Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and corresponds to a long-term persistent storage device that is able to persistently store data even without a power supply. The EEPROM electrically erases data recorded to the inside of the memory device to rewrite data through transforming an Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM). Therefore, a non-volatile memory device that is to be conveniently used in an application field requires the ability to rewrite a program stored on the memory device. As a non-volatile memory device is able to electrically read and write data, it is able to be reprogrammed to maintain a built-in state in a system. However, such a non-volatile memory device at present has several issues. For instance, a non-volatile memory device takes more time to rewrite data than an ordinary random-access memory (RAM) and has a small storage capacity. Also, the number of times of reliably rewriting data in the memory is limited in a non-volatile memory device. However, an EEPROM has an advantage over ordinary RAM in that it is able to preserve data recorded to an EEPROM for a long time without a continuous power supply. Thus, an EEPROM is used in various fields.
One approach uses a semiconductor device technology, and more specifically, provides a semiconductor device and manufacture method thereof to improve an electric characteristic of a non-volatile memory through using a split gate memory cell structure and a nitride film as a charge capacitance layer.
Such an approach discloses a semiconductor IC (Integrated Circuit) apparatus, and more specifically, provides an apparatus to read memory information from a non-volatile memory cell transistor at high speed.
However, it may cause a tunnel oxide film to be damaged that electrons of a non-volatile memory are repeatedly carried by repeated program and erase operations that recur hundreds of thousands of times. Therefore, when electrons are carried in this manner, more electrons than predetermined relevant electrons may be carried along a tunnel oxide film or a portion of electrons may disappear. Accordingly, a voltage level of a program voltage Vp and an erase voltage Ve used to determine a program and to perform an erase operation comes close to a read voltage Vr. Because the voltages become close to one another, the memory may not be able to reliably guarantee the success of a read operation, a write operation, an erase operation, or a program operation of a non-volatile memory.